


Feather tied to a stone

by YesImTrash2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...at least Gavin thinks so, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin being himself, Gavin is a gay mess and we all know it, Gay Panic, Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Humor, Language, M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, but he's also nice, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesImTrash2/pseuds/YesImTrash2
Summary: The world really did hate Gavin, probably just as much as he hated it, The one thing he tried to hide for so long came back to fucking bite his ass off, but the thought that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Anderson tugged a small smile onto his lips.
Relationships: Gavin Reed - Relationship, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Feather tied to a stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the hankvin ship, I hope you enjoy ;)

The detective's fingers tapped rhythmically against the hardwood of the bar island, his other hand holding the weight of his head as he lazily stared at the Tv but he paid no mind to whatever was on it. Instead, he was lost in his thoughts, thoughts he didn't want to have. He had a tough case today, involving suicide, when your job is to get involved into something like that, from time to time it gets to. 

He mentioned to the bartender. "What can I get you, sir?" The bartender smiled at the police officer, who returned the gesture. he looked quite young, The man was tall and fit, Handsome.

Gavin smirked, "Bring me anything I could drown my sorrows with." The detective's tone was playful, grinning when a small chuckle emitted from the younger man. 

"Well, any preferences?" Gavin looked off to the side, contemplating his answer before turning to look at the bartender. "Scotch."

"Coming right up, sir" Gavin sighed, he had a tough case, turning to look around the bar, are all the people here just like him? A lost man, finding peace in a glass of liquor rather than dealing with his problems and facing them like a man. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts by the sound of liquid pouring, he turned to stare at the glass in front of him, being filled with alcohol. 

"So are you really going to drink your sorrows away?" The detective smiled at the genuine look of concern the younger man had, he must be new to working here, Gavin thought. "Yep," Reed simply replied. The bartender looked hesitant, deep in thought as he closed his mouth every time he opened it, obviously wanting to say something, Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Why though?" The man had looked off to the side, probably not intending for that question to be heard, Gavin dryly chuckled. "It's never a good idea to ask a person why they came to a bar to drink their sorrows away." 

The younger man's eyes widened, face flushing with embarrassment "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't—" 

"—It's okay." Gavin interrupted, smiling at the man. "I can tell you're new here, take that advice, It will save your life" the bartender nervously smiled. "Thank you" the younger male lingered by Gavin a bit, looking sheepish.

Fuck it.

"unrequited love," Gavin said before lifting his glass in the air in mock cheers. The bartender stared in confusion as the officer downed his drink. His face slowly contouring into realization. "Oh..."

"I'm not tryna get shitfaced though."

That was a lie. 

—————

A sigh passed through his nose as he stepped foot inside the bar, another night of drinking to be had. Hank adjusted his jacket, walking towards the island. He sat down. "The usual, Hank?" A wave of dread washed over him, this situation has reoccurred more times than it should have, even the bartender has grown accustomed to it. 

"Yes." His voice gruff, laced with disappointment and self-loathing. Hank glanced around. "Where's the kid?" The bartender slid a glass and a bottle of whiskey to the lieutenant. "His shift ended." Hank nodded a thank you. "I like him, he's naive but good-hearted, boy tried asking me if I alright. Might wanna keep an eye on him." The bartender chuckled "yeah we are working on that, the kid is curious, too curious." Hank was about to pour some liquor into his glass when a loud thud caught his attention. 

"WELL YO MAMMA FAT!" 

The lieutenant turned around. "What the fuck?" From all the people Hank had expected to see here, Gavin fucking Reed was the last, who was currently across the bar looking very drunk, sizing up to a guy that was probably twice his size. "God, what's that asshole doing here?" Hank whispered to himself. He sighed when the two men started throwing insults at each other, if no one were to intervene a fight would probably break out. Hank shook his head turning to his bartender friend who was giving him a pleading look. The old man took a deep breath, standing up and heading towards the two."Hey you two, cut the bullshit." 

The lieutenant tried separating the two but the larger man wouldn't budge. "Yoo sister and grandma too!" Gavin kept throwing stupid, mindless insults at the man which only made him angrier. Hank flashed his badge at the man. "Detroit police." The larger male scoffed, slowly walking away while giving the detective a death glare. 

"Yeah that's right you better walk away!" Gavin exclaimed, his words heavily slurred. the man stopped in his tracks. "I apologize, sir, I will be taking this asshole out" Hank gave the large man an apologetic look. He put a hand on Reed's shoulder and pushed him to the door, only then did Gavin's attention snap away from the man and onto the lieutenant.

"Anderson? The fuck you doing here?" The detective didn't have a chance to protest and was quickly taken out of the bar. "I should ask you the same, Reed the fuck you were thinking?" Hank turned to the detective, the man could barely stand, with a slight nudge he could fall face first into the pavement. "What? Can't I drink my ass off? You do it all the time." 

Hank rolled his eyes, scoffing. "At least I can hold my damn liquor." Gavin dared to look offended. "Fuck you." the detective tried to straighten up, "I can hold the fuck outta my liquor" just as he finished his sentence, Gavin stumbled and fell back onto the wall, hitting the back of his head. "I can fucking tell." Hank chuckled. 

The lieutenant walked over to the man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Get the fuck away from me." Reed scowled. Hank sharply inhaled, he could just leave the asshole here, he can manage on his own, he's a grown man after all.

But he couldn't, leaving a drunk prick on the street alone was probably not the best of ideas. The older man let out a puff of air, he draped the other's arm over his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up" Hank started walking towards his car. the detective grunted in annoyance, hanging his head low as the stronger man effortlessly dragged him across.

The gray-haired man jumped when he felt fingers trudge through his beard, Gavin dramatically gasped. "Man, your beard is so fucking soft." Hank gave Gavin a weird look, he smacked Gavin's hand off. "Knock it off, asshole." Hank huffed, continuing to walk towards his car but with a drunk Reed in hand, that proved to be quite difficult. 

He turned to look at Gavin when he heard the man snicker. "I just realized you look like one of those Beardie dogs" the detective erupted out in laughter like he had just said the funniest thing a man could ever say, he fell slack against Hank, letting the older man carry his weight as his shoulders shook with laughter. Hank's lips unconsciously twitched into a smile as he couldn't help but think, Adorable. It was a rare sight to see Reed genuinely smile, nonetheless laugh.

The man continued to giggle and snicker as they reached the car. The lieutenant laid the drunken man on the side of his car. He went to fish out his keys from his pocket, pulling them out. The older man was startled when two hands grabbed at his shoulders. 

"Wait!"

Hank stared down at Gavin in confusion, the detective looked dazed, eyes glistening with the lights from the streets, he appeared to be searching for something in Hank's eyes. The older man was about to tell his coworkers off when the younger man leaned up, tipping on his toes and placing his lips on Hank's. The lieutenant's eyes widened, he put his hand on Gavin's chest to push him away but the smaller man had hooked a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. Gavin's surprisingly soft lips were all over his mouth, sloppy, uncoordinated but passionate, like his life depended on having his lips against Hank's. For anyone passing by, it would have looked like two lovers casually enjoying their time against a car.

Hank hated himself for being so affectionate-starved and finding the contact pleasant, he almost wished it lasted longer, almost. The older man pried Gavin's hands off him, pulling away to which the younger man whined. Gavin's face was tinted red, eyes dilated as he stared at Hank—No, this man was quite literally gazing into his soul, well... at least that was how Hank felt.

"I've always wanted to do that," Reed whispered, Hank furrowed his eyebrows, signs of distraught and confusion painted all across his face. He opened his mouth but no words found their way out, he had a shit mix of emotions, and none he knew how to deal with, so instead the lieutenant grumbled, dragging the flustered man to the other side, opening the door and seating the detective inside, tying his seat belt, without a single word. 

Hank seated himself on the driver side, he started the car. Letting out a sigh and gripping the steer-wheel. Whatever the fuck just happened, he was going to deal with it tomorrow, now he was tired as hell and by the state of the detective, there was no way he'd be able to tell Hank where his house is, "guess we're having a sleepover." Hank mumbled to himself, he glanced at Gavin.

A small smile was apparent on the detective's lips, his head lazily placed on the seat and eyes hooded as he stared outside. This was a sight to behold, it was almost taboo. Hank was so used to Gavin's erratic attitude and the ever so permanent scowl on his face that he couldn't process how peaceful this man looked right now, so calm and content. 

The lieutenant looked ahead, starting his drive to the way home. 

—————

Just as he stirred awake, Gavin could already feel the painful pounding in his head. He let out a raspy groan. He opened his eyes which seemed to be a bad idea for the sunlight stung right through his skull. He figured he wasn't laying in a bed because whatever he was laying on was far too uncomfortable to be a bed, shit, he was too tired to even try and get comfortable. The sound of panting caught his attention, he flinched when he felt the moist warmth of breath against his face. The detective slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with a huge mass of fur. 

"The fuck?" Gavin felt the wetness of the dog's nose as it started sniffing his face, he grunted trying to stop the dog's assault his face. "Get off, you demon." He sat up, the realization of not being in his own home slowly settled in as he looked around the room, he would have tried to figure out where he was if he wasn't so disoriented. 

"Oh, the sleeping beauty has awoken." Gavin recognized the gruffness of Anderson's voice.  
holy fucking shit, Gavin mentally cursed, Anderson was the last person he wanted to have to wake up to after a night of drinking. What happened yesterday anyways? Gavin questioned himself, a ghostly presence of anxiety nipped at his mind when he turned around to look at the older man, he stood by the hallway, arms crossed. "What the fuck?" Was all Gavin could say with a gravelly voice. Hank chuckled, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. "I found you completely shitfaced in a bar, tryna start a fight with a guy twice ya size, if I wasn't there to get you out, you would probably be in the hospital right now."

Gavin buried his face into his hands both from embarrassment and the pounding headache he was having. "Phck." It's almost like the universe just wants to fuck Gavin all over, finding himself at the house of the soul of his problems,

Hank Anderson.

"The bathroom is over there, I've already called a cab, it's on the way" Gavin looked up at the older man, he had a look of pity written on his face, Gavin scoffed, aren't they supposed to hate each other? "I'm fine." Gavin harshly replied. Hank sighed, "well you don't look like you are." the detective scowled, sitting up straighter, feeling a little self-conscious. 

The gray-haired man walked over, sitting opposite to Gavin. "You alright kid? you were completely wasted yesterday." The detective grunted, avoiding eye contact with the other man as he sank in his place. "I'm fine." He repeated with a little more bite to his tone. The lieutenant raised his eyebrows in doubt, "whatever you say man" his words clearly betrayed his expressions. 

Silence encumbered the air around the two men, Gavin refusing to even pretend the lieutenant existed as he looked at whatever, while the older man bounced from thought to thought, thinking about the events of yesterday. He wanted to break the silence but the words just kept edging at the tip of his tongue. Eventually, his phone buzzed, he looked down at it and a notification for the cab's arrival appeared on the screen. 

"Oh well, your ride is here Reed" Hank stood up, expecting the detective to do so and walked over to the door, opening it and holding it for the younger man. The brunette slowly rose to his feet, wobbling slightly as he walked over to Hank, "what a gentleman." Gavin mocked amusement in his tone, Hank smirked, "what an asshole." Gavin huffed but Hank could catch a glimpse of a small smile on his lips. 

Gavin lingered a bit by the porch before turning to face the lieutenant, hands in his pocket and head lowered, the detective sucked in a breath, refusing to look the other man in the eyes. Hank raised an eyebrow, this was very different from the brash Gavin Reed he was used to in the DPD, "thank you." Gavin bitterly spat out, as if saying that physically hurt. Hank crossed his arms, "well, you're fucking welcome." 

Gavin sighed, his eyes meeting the lieutenant's. " look, I appreciate you looking out for me, you really didn't have to, I mean if I was you I would have probably let me get my ass get beat." Gavin dryly chuckled to himself, Hank smiled "well I did think about it, as much of an ass you can be sometimes Reed, your still one of us at the DPD and I look out for my people." Gavin looked down smiling, he put a hand over his heart "oh wow, I'm moved." Hank chuckled, patting the detective's back. Gavin's felt like his heart had fluttered, the sound of Hank's laughter made him feel warm and he hated it but he loved it at the same time, he had to get the fuck out of here now.

"I owe you one." The detective was about to start walking to his cab when Hank spoke: "Hey, Gavin." The detective turned to face his lieutenant, his eyebrow raised at Hank calling him by his first name, the lieutenant rarely did that, mostly when he was serious. The younger man felt the need to gulp but tried his best to ignore the irritating sensation. "Huh?" 

Hank took a deep breath, bad sign. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Gavin looked down in embarrassment, he remembered exactly jackshit and he hoped he didn't do some stupid shit, anxiety settled comfortably in his chest and he swallowed. "Umm, well, I only remember going to the bar and somehow drinks just kept coming my way, that's about it" Gavin played with his feet, meeting the older man's gaze when he heard him sigh, whatever happened, seemed to affect Hank in a way and that made him want to bash his head into a wall. 

"Well I thought I should let you know, yesterday, when I was carrying your drunk ass to my car, you told me to wait and right out of fucking nowhere you kissed me like I was your damn lost lover." 

Gavin could have died that very exact moment, it felt like the whole world just came down on his shoulders, his eyes widened and mouth agape. "Not only that but when I was finally able to pull away, you said that you always wanted to do that" Hank leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "Is there anything you would like to tell me, kid?" 

Not knowing how to reply, Gavin did what he always does when he can't handle an emotionally requiring situation well. "I was fucking drunk, you asshole, it meant nothing." his infamous sour attitude returned, turning away from Hank with a scowl. Hank raised his hands in the air defensively. "Hey, whatever you say, kid."

the lieutenant smirked, "but I gotta say, you were pretty damn desperate, ya should have heard the way you whined when I pulled away."

Gavin turned to look at Hank, his mouth fucking fell to the ground and his stomach dropped down so deep that he would probably be able to shit it out. The detective wanted to crawl into a hole and rot. "Fuck you" he blurted out, scowling and turning a walk to the cab. 

"Maybe later." Oh, Gavin could fucking taste the smugness in the lieutenant's tone, it made him want to drown in acid. He turned to look at the lieutenant with a fake horrified expression but he could feel a burning heat rush on to his face and ears as if Satan himself rose from the depths of hell and slapped him across the face. And the detective was sure Hank saw right through his little facade because the lieutenant heartily chuckled. 

"Who would have thought I would live to see Gavin fucking Reed blushing like a schoolgirl?" Hank snickered. The detective was done with this, if he stayed any longer he might Spontaneously combust, so without a word he stomped over to his ride. He heard Hank call out. 

"Have a good day detective!" 

Once he was inside, he buried his head into his hands. He had so many feelings going through his mind, it was way too much. Not only did he have a raging hangover but his heart seemed to fuck around too. The world really did hate Gavin, probably just as much as he hated it, The one thing he tried to hide for so long came back to fucking bite his ass off, but the thought that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Anderson tugged a small smile onto his lips. He felt so god damn heavy but light at the same time.

Like a feather tied to a stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
